Funny target
by Agent BM
Summary: While on a trip after winning a contest, Luan has a million dollar bounty on her head, but she doesn't know why. With bounty hunters intent on capturing her dead or alive, can she survive with Luna beside her?


I don't own loud house

Idea inspired by the cartoon Buzz lightyear of Star command episode Large Target.

this is an idea I've had for more than a year, it was scrapped for a while, but now that I have an idea of how to make it work, I'm finally getting it out. I hope you enjoy it.

(Some warehouse somewhere)

A group of tattoo covered gang members were making a deal to mobsters.

"We got the weapons you asked for, you'll win that turf war in no time" said one of the mobsters

"Excellent, I'll just-

"Nah uh, easy there buddy, not until we see the money honey"

"Money? We're about to be doom bringers and all you can think about is money?"

The mobsters pulled out weapons from their suits

"Do you have the cash or not?" Asked one of the mobsters

"Well not on us exactly-

"Then get the hell out before we blow your brains out" said the mobster

"But-

The mobsters fired their guns in the air as a warning, causing the gang members to run off scared. A muscular mobster pulled out a phone and called their boss.

"Mr. Ganucci, the arms deal was a bust, they didn't have the cash."

"Unfortunate. Return to my office, I have a problem that needs to be fixed"

"Yes sir"

(Mr. Ganucci's legitimate business, Taste of Greece, office)

Mr Ganucci, a mustached man in a black and white suit and hat, sat at his desk. On his desk lied a picture of his daughter, a black haired 14 year old girl with glasses. She was a beautiful looking girl. Ganucci faced 2 of his men, their names Paul and Fred.

"Now you boys know my daughter, Victoria, and you know how much I love her"

"Of course we do boss, she's your whole world" said Fred

"You'd do anything for her" said Paul

"I have this problem, she entered this talent contest, grand prize being a trip to Metro city and a chance to perform for some charity event. She got second place. I'm beyond pissed right now"

"Your daughter lost? Who'd she lose to?" Asked Paul

Ganucci showed them a picture of a girl the same age, Luan Loud.

"Want us to cause an accident for her boss?" Asked Fred

"No. she'll be in metro city tomorrow, put a bounty on her, dead or alive, 1 million in cash. I have an arms deal at another of my legitimate businesses there tomorrow, I want her brought to me dead or alive. I don't care what it takes, my daughter will take that girls place"

"Boss this is just a kid" said Fred

"And why go to all this trouble when we could-

"I'm not gonna take the blame for this, let someone else take the blame if they kill her. Get the word out, 1 million in cash dead or alive and brought to frontier shipping."

(Metro city, next day)

Metro city, a grand city in Michigan with casinos, beaches, and fun all around. At a hotel located on the beach, the Twin palms hotel, Luan Loud and her sister Luna, were in their hotel room. The rest of the family had gone sight seeing or doing their own things around town. Luan and Luna stayed behind to work on their act.

"I still can't believe you won us a trip here" said Luna

"I can't believe it either, must've been your tunes" said Luan

"Nah it was your comedy magic act. Speaking of which, what're you gonna do for your act?" Asked Luna

"I don't know" said Luan

"Well we have til tomorrow to prepare, why don't we practice some things before heading out ourselves" said Luna

"Sounds good to me. Just let me unpack a little" said Luan

(Meanwhile in the parking lot)

A blue car was driving recklessly into the parking lot. In it were 2 sci fi nerds.

"This vehicle handles worse than a Bird of prey. I told you Eric to rent something with more pizazz"

"Silence Frank, this speeder had better mileage and excellent insurance. Remember why we're here"

"But the sci fi convention isn't until next week, why'd we have to come here so soon?" Asked Frank

"Because a large dead or alive bounty was placed on some girl. Think about all the cool stuff we can get at the convention with 1 million dollars" said Eric

"A signed Star command cast poster?"

"That and so much more. You brought the blasters right?" Asked Eric

"They're in the trunk" said Frank

Frank went to the trunk and pulled out 2 boba fett looking helmets and 2 Star Wars looking blasters. The 2 put on their helmets and grabbed a blaster

"Set for stun" said Frank

Meanwhile a cab pulled up to the hotel. Inside was a man dressed as a white ninja.

"That'll be $32.50 pal" said the driver

The ninja paid the driver and went into the hotel without saying a word.

Also pulling into the parking lot was a safari decorated Jeep. It's driver was dressed in a safari explorer outfit. His name was Jungle Bob, an expert hunter and tracker. After parking, he went to the back of his Jeep and grabbed a machine gun and hunting rifle. After arming himself with bullets and tranquilizer darts, he loaded his gear into a briefcase and walked inside

(Hotel room)

Luna was prepping her guitar while Luan was practicing some magic tricks. Luan now wore a magicians hat and a black suit jacket. A knock at the door interrupted their practice.

"Who could that be?" Asked Luna

"Maybe it's Lori, maybe she forgot her phone" said Luan

"I could've swore she took it with her" said Luna

Luan opened the door and was greeted by a bellhop with a meal cart.

"Room service"

"But we didn't order any room service" said Luan

"On the House" said the bellhop

The 2 lifted the cover to the meal to reveal a burger and French fries, but before they could eat, the bellhop pulled a gun to Luan's head.

"Don't make a sound" said the bellhop

A bullet was fired into the glass sliding door to the balcony. Jungle bob made the shot.

"Don't move bellhop, she's mine" said Jungle bob

"Look buddy, she's mine" said the bellhop

Jungle bob cocked his rifle, ready to fire. The Bellhop removed the gun from her head

"Look buddy, if you have her marked I'll split the reward"

"What reward?" Asked Luna

"The 1 million dollar bounty someone placed on her head, dead or alive" said Jungle Bob

"Bounty?" Asked Luan

"Freeze, Don't move" shouted the sci fi nerds.

The bellhop and Jungle bob just laughed.

"Splitting the reward with them too?" Asked Jungle Bob

"Oh please, the last thing I'm gonna do is split the reward with bozos carrying those as weapons" said the bellhop

Luna grabbed the cover from the food and smacked the bellhop in the face with it. Luan kicked Bob in the nuts and the 2 sisters pushed the cart at the nerds. When they were down, they ran out of the room.

"Get the girls" Bob shouted


End file.
